Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and intranet services needed to support businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., email servers, proxy servers, and DNS servers), switches, routers, data storage devices, and other associated components. The infrastructure of the data center, specifically, the layers of switches in the switch fabric, plays a central role in the support of the services. Implementations of data centers can have hundreds and thousands of switch chassis, and the interconnections among the various chassis can be complex and difficult to follow. Moreover, the numerous and intricate interconnections among the various chassis can make problems arising in the data center formidable to troubleshoot.